El deseo de la princesa
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. OOC seguro. Hecho con fines de diversión. Deseo a la alabarda de Karen Alejandra Alcala. Un fic en el que kagome sea una princesa caprichosa de la época feudal y Bankotsu un samurái. Lemon incluido :3


Resumen: Deseo a la alabarda de Karen Alejandra Alcala. Un fic en el que kagome sea una princesa caprichosa de la época feudal y que Bankotsu un samurái. Lemon incluido :3

* * *

 **.*.El deseo de la princesa.*.**

 **.**

"Eran tiempos tan hermosos, la niñez, época de dulces, de travesuras, de tonterías, nuestras tonterías"

–¡Banku!

–¡Kagome!

Dos niños jugaban, aventándose bolas de lodo, recién había llovido, pero a ellos poco les importaba, al contrario, el barro bajo sus pies descalzos, en su ropa ensuciándola toda, era lo mejor del mundo.

–¡Hime-sama!– una anciana llego al claro del bosque, con una manta, comenzó a corretear a la niña – ¡Hime-sama! ¡No es propio de una doncella como usted andar ensuciándose cual una criatura del campo! ¡Debería ser como su hermana!

–¡Ah, ah! ¡Kaede atrápame si puedes! ¡Vámonos Banku!

–¡No me digas Banku!– replico mientras corría tras la pequeña Kagome.

–¡Vayamos a buscar una flores, Banku, y te hare una corona con ellas!

–¡Pero soy un niño, y eso de adornarse con flores no va conmigo!

–¡No importa!

–Oye Kagu…

–¡Que no me digas Kagu!

–¡Hime-sama!

–¡Entonces, tu no me digas Banku!

La nana corre atrás de los niños que comienzan a internarse en el bosque, perdiéndose, cerca de un rio ambos meten los pies.

–Que fría esta– replico Kagome.

–Eres delicada.

–¡Nada de delicada, mira!

Y Kagome se mete completa al agua helada.

–¡Oye! – exclamo Bankotsu admirado de su hazaña.

–Dicen que si aguantas la respiración en este rio, se cumple tu deseo…

–Que cursi.

–Yo tengo un deseo– suspiro la niña, pero no lo llego a decir, porque llego Kaede.

.

.

"Eran tiempos felices, de no preocupaciones, de ser lo que éramos y nada más, pero ahora…"

.

–¡Capitán!– un soldado del emperador lo llamo.

Bankotsu es escoltado a la sala del trono, decenas de hombres se encontraban hincados en el piso, y en el centro y fondo del lugar, la figura del emperador, y sus dos hijas, pero solo una llama la atención del guapo capitán, una que ya no voltea ni a verle, y pensar que de niños eran tan unidos.

El padre de Bankotsu, el general Naraku se encuentra también en el recinto, con el pelo alborotado y la seriedad de siempre.

–Capitán– dijo el emperador con voz solemne, Bankotsu se hinca a varios metros de él, su rango no le permite acercarse a menos que se le invitará– he organizado una reunión muy importante con el reino Hanyou, mi hija Kagome, será presentada como prometida del príncipe Inuyasha.

Jamás Bankotsu necesito tanta entereza como en ese momento, tuvo que contener todos sus sentimientos en un ahogado grito.

–Usted ha sido escogido para escoltarla.

–Sera todo un honor su majestad.

–Los preparativos comienzan mañana.

Durante dos días Bankotsu se sumergió en la práctica de la espada samurái, a pesar de ser el mejor, necesitaba no pensar, pero cuando ya estaba más centrado.

–Oiga, oiga.

La dama de compañía de la princesa Kagome, Sango, estaba llamándolo, escondida tras una columna, Bankotsu se acercó, todo sudado.

–La princesa lo espera, cerca de los cerezos.

–¿Perdón?

–Váyase a lavar y búsquela, sea discreto.

¡Qué demonios!

Pero ni se lavó, y bueno, discreto tuvo que serlo, a regañadientes claro.

Kagome estaba en toda su magnificencia, parada al lado de un cerezo, estos comenzaban a florecer, su largo cabello y vestimentas entre rojizas y doradas eran todo un espectáculo bajo el viento , mezclado con las hojas que caían, una de sus manos levantada, disfrutaba de la brisa, la imagen para Bankotsu no podía ser más hermosa.

–Capitán– dijo ella formal al notar su presencia.

–Su alteza– contesto, tratando de no irse a estampar a esos labios apetitosos.

–Quisiera decirle que no estoy muy de acuerdo con mi padre, pero tengo deberes que cumplir, por cierto– dijo Kagome girándose sobre sus talones para marcharse– te sienta bien el uniforme de Samurái– sonrió tímidamente, para luego ponerse seria–, ah y otra cosa, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

Antes de que Bankotsu pudiera siquiera procesar lo que le había dicho, apareció Sango con el sequito de doncellas, para escoltarla de regreso a su habitación.

"¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Qué fue eso Kagome?"

.:.

La inminente partida llego, el emperador y su hija Kikyo despidieron a Kagome, quien era escoltada por más de veinte soldados, Sango y las demás doncellas.

–Te he visto en estos días, mas furioso que un león enjaulado– comento Miroku, iba cabalgando al lado de Bankotsu– espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

–Mmmm– dijo Bankotsu con los labios apretados.

Al anochecer dejaron la frontera, ya estaban en las tierras de Hanyou.

–Acamparemos– anuncio Bankotsu– arreglen la tienda de la princesa.

Kagome se sintió dolida, él ni siquiera la miro, pero sabía que así era mejor, ya de por si estaba sufriendo desde que su padre le había anunciado su decisión, esperaba que su hermana la apoyara, sabía que tenía sentimientos por el príncipe Inuyasha, pero simplemente no mostro ninguna inconformidad.

.:.

En la madrugada un grupo de encapuchados irrumpió en el campamento.

–¡Princesa no se asuste!– grito Sango entrando a la tienda de Kagome– ¡Pero nos atacan!

–¿Y así me tranquilizas? ¡¿Bankotsu esta bien?!

–Eh…

Antes de que Sango respondiera un encapuchado entro a la tienda, golpeo Sango y tomo de la mano a Kagome.

–¡Suélteme!

Como ella puso mucha resistencia, tuvo que amansarla también.

–¡Kagome!

Bankotsu estaba luchando , cuando se percató de que ella estaba siendo raptada, el captor subió a un caballo y huyo, pero el de trenza alargada, no iba a dejársela fácil.

–¡Te lo encargo Miroku!

Su compañero asintió con una sonrisa forzada, pues estaba también en pleno combate.

Corrio hacia su propio caballo, y comenzo a perseguirlos, y mientras lo hacia, tomo nota de que esos hombres habían sabido encontrarlos, se suponía que habia escogido un punto estratégico para acampar.

¿Cómo sabían?

Es más, aquellos parecían manejar técnicas propias del reino Hanyou, ¿tenían que ver en eso?

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, pues el jinete le llevaba mucha ventaja, no quería perderlo de vista, y sus sospechas solo se iban confirmando más y más, el tipo conocía muy bien esas tierras, tenia que ser de allí, pero Bankotsu no era ningún tonto, vio la oportunidad de tomar otro camino, el conocía también el rumbo, no era la primera vez que iba a ese reino, en esas tierras había pulido el arte Samurai, irónicamente con el príncipe Inuyasha, que le había caído terriblemente al principio, pero con el tiempo se volvieron amigos, fueron tres años los que estuvo allá, y cuando regreso, encontró a Kagome cambiada, altiva, lejana.

Pronto su caballo le tapo el paso al otro jinete.

–Si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que pares esto– dijo Bankotsu blandiendo su espada.

El encapuchado bajo con Kagome en brazos, la dejo en el suelo, y rápidamente saco dos dagas, lucharon un buen rato, estando cerca del hombre vio sus ojos dorados, eso sorprendió mucho a Bankotsu, el otro se sintió descubierto y bajo la guardia, Bankotsu aprovecho para herirlo en el brazo.

¿Sera posible? ¿Inuyasha?

Antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento, Bankotsu miro preocupado como otros hombres llegaban, temio por Kagome, asi que tuvo que hacer algo que normalmente no haría, huir, la tomo en sus brazos, y aprovechando que estaba cerca un acantilado con un rio abajo, se lanzó junto con ella.

.:.

.

–Oye…

Una mano cálida tocaba su rostro, Bankotsu había luchado contra la corriente para salvar a Kagome, estaba agotado, adormilado, no pudo ver la cara de preocupación de ella, quien se dio cuenta que el volvía en sí, entonces se apartó de inmediato.

–Ya casi se hace de noche eres un flojo.

–¿Perdón?

Y fue hasta ese momento que abrió bien los ojos, que noto que Kagome estaba casi desnuda, incluso el mismo, ella fingió indiferencia y miro para otro lado, como Bankotsu la protegió, ella pudo despertar antes, y para que no enfermaran, quito las ropas mojadas, estaban colgadas en un árbol cercano.

–Vaya, que princesa más pervertida, espero no te hayas aprovechado de mí.

–¡Grosero!

Kagome corrió adonde estaban sus ropas, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la primera prenda de su enorme vestimenta, el aliento de Bankotsu le acaricio el cuello.

–Princesa loca, le sugiero que se ponga lo más indispensable– ella tembló por la cercanía–, tenemos que buscar a los demás, andar como toooda una princesa- recalco con mirada ladina- , no le ayudara a caminar, correr o trepar si es necesario.

–¡Que te pasa! ¿Por qué me dices princesa loca? Así no eres tu…

–Pues discúlpame que te diga loca, pero– Bankotsu enumero con sus dedos–, primero pareces amable, luego enojada, yo no sé como podría llamarle a esa actitud.

–Bueno yo…

–Apúrese– dijo Bankotsu alejándose para vestirse, pero sobre todo para dejar de verla, era toda una tentación.

A regañadientes Kagome aventó la mitad se sus vestimentas al rio, no podían dejar rastro de adonde habían estado, porque seguramente esas personas que intentaron raptarla seguían su búsqueda.

 **.:.**

Después de una hora de silencioso caminar…

–Si no tomamos un descanso, mis pies van a sangrar– se quejó Kagome.

Bankotsu no volteo a verla, simplemente se dejo caer en el suelo, y se recostó al lado de una gran roca, Kagome supuso que era una forma de decir que podía descansar.

–Es un bruto, no ha quedado nada de aquel niño tierno, bueno, tampoco recuerdo que fuera muy tierno– musito.

–¿Qué dices?

–Nada, que tengo sed, hubiéramos tomado agua del rio.

–Yo traje un poco.

Bankotsu le aventó su cuenco, ella logro atraparla magistralmente.

–Vaya, la nobleza no te ha entorpecido después de todo.

–¿Por qué eres grosero conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

–Nada– contesto levantándose– disculpe su alteza, debemos seguir.

Pero ella no lo dejaría así de fácil, estaba bien que ellos debían guarda distancia, que ya no podían ser amigos como cuando niños, pero de eso, a como estaban ahora… bueno, ella misma le había dicho que no le hablaría, pero ahora, era diferente, estaban solos, no estaba su padre, la corte o algún chismoso, podía ser como antes, ¿verdad?

–Banku…

El samurái volteo, como quien viera al pasado regresar.

–Banku– dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa– perdóname por decirte eso…lo del otro día…– ni siquiera lo tenía que aclarar, era obvio que el tenía en mente esas palabras– pero ahora, ¿podríamos tener una especie de tregua? Mira, de momento no tenemos que ser la princesa y el capitán de los samurái– Bankotsu seguía con la mirada seria, Kagome no se intimido por eso, sabia como era, él no era de cosas tiernas.

–De acuerdo Kagu– dijo con la sonrisa más tierna que le hubiera visto, la tomó por sorpresa.

–Claro Banku.

Dieron otros pasos, pero Bankotsu noto que a ella realmente le estaba costando trabajo, y no era su culpa, ella no tuvo que entrenar de manera militar, era delicada, como una flor que se cuida bajo el cristal.

"Seré estúpido"

– ¡Hey!, Kagu, ¿quieres que te cargue? ¿recuerdas que te gustaba montarte en mi espalda?

Ella se ruborizo.

–No te preocupes, puedo dar mil pasos más.

–Eres una mentirosa– dijo hincándose– me darás problemas si ven que no te cuide bien, el rey me cortaría la cabeza.

–¡Ay, ni Dios lo mande!– exclamo apresurándose a subir– que conste que lo hago solo para que no seas castigado.

–Claro.

Fue un momento mágico, los brazos de Kagome sujetando el cuello musculoso, mientras sus piernas eran tomadas con fuerza por Bankotsu.

–No pesas nada.

–Vaya que amable…

–Es que entrene cargando cerdos…

–¡Ya vas a molestarme!

La risa de Bankotsu inundo el lugar.

–Que fácil es hacerte perder los estribos.

–Más bien tu eres un odioso.

La brisa que antecede al anochecer comenzó a caer.

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, muy personal? No tienes que contestarme si no quieres.

–Yo contestare lo que sea– respondió Kagome.

–¿Estas enamorada del príncipe Inuyasha?

Ella estaba a punto de gritar, ¡por supuesto que no!, pero no podía, no seria correcto, era su deber. Además, eso podría llevar a otro tema, ¿de quien estaba enamorada realmente? O a algo mucho peor para Kagome, ¿Bankotsu gustaba de alguien?

–Siguiente pregunta– respondió ella finalmente.

–¿No que responderías lo que fuera?

–Es que eso es muy…intimo.

–Bueno tienes razón, además nosotros ya no somos ni amigos.

Eso le dolió a Kagome, y ya no pudo más, comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente primero, después el llanto creció, Bankotsu se hinco para que ella bajara, alarmado por verla llorar, la había visto hacerlo solo una vez, cuando la reina murió, así que agarro desprevenido, creía que ella era de acero, pero era fácil deducir que habia sido una careta de Kagome todos esos años.

–Perdón, es que, hace mucho que no hablamos tanto, lo siento si te ofendí.

–Está bien, además– dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas– es verdad lo que dijiste, no somos amigos, no podemos serlo, no es correcto.

La oscuridad empezó a rodearlos.

–Sera mejor meternos a esa cueva– dijo Bankotsu saltando el tema, no era bueno con la gente llorona, y menos si se trataba de Kagome– ahí podre prender una fogata sin llamar la atención.

–Claro– murmuro ella.

–Supongo que tienes hambre– dijo el samurái rascándose la cabeza– buscare algo, pero no muy lejos, no salgas de la cueva.

Cuando el regreso la encontró durmiendo, prendio una fogata, y acomodo un conejo, el rico aroma de carne asada, despertó a la princesa hambrienta.

–Toma– dijo Bankotsu arrancando un pedazo de carne con su daga.

–Gracias.

–Tienes los ojos rojos.

–Sera el humo.

–Mientes.

Ella comenzó a masticar con apuro para cortar cualquier conversación.

–Vuelves a ser la princesa, supongo– dijo el medio dolido, y haciendo esfuerzo por entender que asi debía ser.

–¡Que quieres que te diga! ¡Que me dolió mucho el día que tu padre te envió lejos para que tomaras tu entrenamiento de samurai?– exploto ella– Que sufrí cada día que mi padre me decía que no podía más ser tu amiga, y que si seguía necia con eso, ¿te mandaría lejos para siempre? ¡Tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos! ¡Aquel deseo que pedí en el rio helado no se cumplió! ¡Yo quería estar siempre a tu lado! ¡Eso pedí! ¡Grande fue mi desilusión al topar de frente con la realidad! ¡Incluso ahora, incluso ahora, yo aun…!

Bankotsu ya no pudo más, la tomo en sus brazos, y la beso con la pasión contenida de toda una vida, succiono todo el aire de los pulmones, haciéndola estremecer, ella trato de zafarse al principio de los poderosos brazos, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a no vivir del aire, y acuno sus palmas en el cuello del samurái, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, que dolía, ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Bankotsu se separo espantado.

–Perdóname, creo que me excedí.

Ella tenia las mejillas rosadas.

–No te perdonare, si lo dejas asi, quiero ser tuya, por lo menos esta noche, que se cumpla mi deseo.

–¿Estas segura?

–Completamente.

El crepitar del fuego, hizo juego con el fuego de ellos, con delicadeza, besos y caricias, se desnudaron.

–Eres tan hermosa– dijo tomándola en sus brazos, acostándola sobre la capa que traía.

–Te amo, Bankotsu.

–Y yo a ti, siempre.

Nuevamente la beso, sus manos reconocieron cada centímetro de la princesa, haciéndole cosquillas, prendiendo la llamarada en ella, delineo sus senos, su abdomen, mientras sus labios no dejaban de crear una hermosa danza de lenguas, pronto sus dedos encontraron aquel lugar virgen, ya estaba húmeda, él estaba listo también, Bankotsu se separó un momento, aun podían parar, pero Kagome abrió sus piernas y sus labios, esa fue su respuesta, gustoso se abrió paso lentamente, ella vibro de placer más que dolor, pues el, la tomo como quien toma una gota de una hoja para no romperla.

Ella espero ese momento tanto tiempo, desde el día en que supo que estaba enamorada del samurái de trenza, no le importaba nada, si después ambos morían, morirían gustosos, pues al otro mundo se llevarían ese momento de pasión, de amor, y entrega total.

–Kagome, eres deliciosa– dijo con voz ronca mientras ella se acostumbraba a su poderoso miembro.

–Bankotsu, Bankotsu, oh, sí, así, soy tuya, para siempre.

–Kagome, ah, mmm.

El vaivén se hizo más demandante, más fiero, solo el sonido del viento se colaba en la cueva, uniéndose a los gemidos de placer de ambos.

–Quiero terminar en ti, Kagome.

–Hazlo, mi dulce samurái, lléname por completo, mmm.

–Oh, Kagome, ah, ah…

Y mientras se venía en su interior, apretó los pechos desnudos, los succiono, aumentando el placer en ella, no quería que se olvidara de ese momento, la marcaria de todas las formas posibles, le hizo el amor durante la noche, no durmieron, se pertenecieron horas.

.:.

La mañana siguiente los tomo por sorpresa, la guardia real y las doncellas llegaron a la cueva, a Bankotsu lo tomaron bruscamente, sacándolo prácticamente arrastrando, él no se opuso, solo temía lo que pudiera suceder con Kagome, pues él no estaba nada arrepentido, ¿Cómo estarlo de un sentimiento tan puro y sincero?

–¡No lo lastimen!– grito Kagome, mientras Sango la detenía.

.:.

.

Bankotsu y Kagome fueron llevados al palacio Hanyou, ahí se encontraba Naraku y los dos reyes, también Inuyasha, se veía serio, y triste. Era una reunión a puerta cerrada. Inuyasha tenia el brazo inmovilizado, producto de una herida.

–Si eras tú– murmuro Bankotsu.

–Inuyasha ha sido encontrado culpable de haber raptado a la princesa Kagome– decreto Inu no Taisho– confabulando con la princesa Kikyo, lamentablemente ella no puede estar aquí, pues se encuentra en un estado delicado.

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?– pregunto alterada Kagome.

–Tu hermana intento usar la perla sagrada de Shikon, un objeto que creíamos de cuento– respondió su padre acongojado– si tan solo supiera que ella estaba enamorada del príncipe Inuyasha, yo, yo hubiera cambiado mi decisión.

–Yo no quería hacerle daño a la princesa Kagome– dijo Inuyasha– solo quería ganar tiempo, Kikyo estaba buscando la perla, se suponía que la usaría para pedir el deseo de que nosotros pudiéramos estar juntos, ¡nunca pensé que esa gema infernal la fuera a lastimar! ¡Y ahora, ahora ella se debate entre la vida y la muerte! ¡No entiendo nada!

–Es tu castigo, y lo siento hijo mío– dijo Inu no Taisho.

–Esta perla la intentamos destruir– señalo el padre de Kagome, la perla se encontraba en un cojín, custodiada por Naraku– para ver si podíamos salvar a tu hermana, pero no fue posible.

Kagome se puso a llorar, no quería perder a Kikyo.

–Con respecto al capitán Bankotsu– anuncio Naraku– no será ejecutado como corresponde, pero si será desterrado, lo siento hijo.

–Ya sabía que así serían las cosas, solo una petición– dijo acercándose a su padre.

–Si está en mis manos…– murmuro Naraku.

Bankotsu miro nuevamente a Kagome, arrodillada en el suelo, llorando por su hermana, al rey dolido, era una tragedia, no quería eso, si él podía hacer algo, él lo haría, aunque le costara la vida.

Sin previo aviso, tomo la piedra de las manos de su padre, Naraku ni tiempo tuvo de decir algo, fue como en cámara lenta, Kagome miro horrorizada la escena, si esa perla solo era un artilugio demoniaco, sería el fin de Bankotsu, vio como su amado le murmuraba unas palabras a la perla, y en medio de un estruendo enorme, la luz proveniente de la perla los cegao por completo.

 **.:.**

…

Los reyes no podían estar mas felices con la unión de Inuyasha y Kikyo, sus reinos se habían vuelto uno solo.

Kagome se encontraba apartada de la fiesta, pues las multitudes la ponían mal, en su estado no soportaba el gentío, ni el olor de la comida, y siendo un banquete de bodas real, la comida era mucha.

Miro complacida a Sango con Miroku, fue una sorpresa enterarse que esos dos ya tenían sus quereres, era una ingenua.

Se acaricio el vientre enorme, jamás se imaginó que así acabarían las cosas, y que la persona que se suponía que creía menos en esas cosas mágicas, fuera la que solucionara todo.

–Por lo menos toma un poco de fruta– se acercó Bankotsu amoroso.

–Gracias.

Inuyasha y Kikyo caminaron hacia ellos.

–¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?– pregunto Kikyo al ver la palidez de Kagome.

–Estoy bien, tu disfruta.

–Por cierto, nuevamente gracias– dijo Inuyasha a Bankotsu.

–Nunca imagine que Bankotsu tuviera un corazón puro– comento Kikyo– me dejaste mal parada, cuñado.

–Yo no tengo corazón puro– reclamo Bankotsu con cara seria, eso se le hacía de débiles, y por supuesto no era ningún débil.

–Pero nunca nos dijiste que le pediste a la Perla– cuestiono Inuyasha.

Bankotsu miro a Kagome, sus ojos brillaban de amor.

–Sentí que yo no necesitaba nada, y aunque me dolía que con mi partida Kagome sufriera, asumi que ella seria fuerte, siempre lo ha sido– Kagome se sonrojo– entonces pensé, pues hay que pedir algo, algo que no tenga que ver conmigo, así que le dije a la perla- cerro ambos puños- arreglas este lio, o te juro que te rompo en pedazos.

–Ya enserio– dijo Kagome tomándole el brazo.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, le pedí que Inuyasha fuera feliz.

–Gracias Bankotsu.

–Gracias nada, me debes, como…como una montaña de oro.

–No te hagas el interesado.

–Bueno entonces tendremos que arreglar esto con un duelo.

–No empieces Bankotsu, quiero llegar entero a mi noche de bodas.

Los hombres se alejaron.

–Kagome– dijo Kikyo– ¿me podrías dar unos consejos para la noche?

–¡Eh!

–Anda, no seas envidiosa, compárteme un poco de tu sabiduría.

Con las orejas rojo carmesí, Kagome se dispuso a realizar un discurso memorable, porque si algo tenia Bankotsu en la cama, era imaginación, nunca se cansaría de su poderoso samurái, eso era seguro.

 **Fin**

* * *

Pues este cuento se acabo, jejeje, espero haya cumplido un poquito las expectativas de la solicitante, y perdón por el mega retraso, pero se me interpuso una camilla de hospital y después la sequedad de imaginación.

Saludos navideños a todo el grupo de face: Circulo Mercenario, espero lo hayan disfrutado ;)


End file.
